The One I Love
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Ella se sintió desfallecer cuando la lengua de él apenas se adentro entre sus labios. Sesshomaru levanto la cabeza, preguntándose que era lo que estaba sintiendo...TERMINADA!
1. The One I Love

_**The One I Love**_

Por Core BloodDrinker 16/02/05

_He soñado con un lugar para ti y para mí_

_Nadie sabe quienes somos allí_

_Todo lo que quiero es dedicarte mi vida sólo a tí_

_He soñado por tanto tiempo que no puedo seguir soñando más_

_Escapemos, te llevaré allí._

_Nos iremos de aquí esta noche_

_No hay necesidad de decirle a nadie,_

_Sólo nos retendrían._

_Por eso en la luz de la mañana_

_Estaremos a medio camino a ningún lado,_

_Donde el amor es más que sólo tu nombre._

Delante de ella se extendía un lago de aguas cristalinas, mas allá de este se podía observar la frondosa arboleda que componía el bosque. A sus espaldas, un gran paredón de piedra erosionado por el tiempo ocultaba el lago, haciéndolo un secreto a los ojos forasteros. Camino hasta que sintió que el agua tibio le rozaba los dedos, fue adentrándose mas hasta que el agua le cubrió hasta la cintura. Hacia cuatro días que no se daba un baño como se debía y era algo delicioso sentir la fresca del agua en su piel.

"_Rin..._" Sintió a sus espaldas, pero antes de poder reaccionar, dos brazos fuertes la ciñeron por detrás, pudo sentir la piel desnuda del él contra su espalda. "_Te deseo..._" Le dijo con voz ronca al oído, mientras la apretaba con mas fuerza contra su pecho

"Suéltame, Takeru" Dijo con demasiada calma Rin. Estaba harta de estos acosos por parte de Takeru, que era el nieto de Kane, la mujer con la cual se estaba quedando ella y Jaken. Pero este individuo en vez de comportarse como una persona de veinte años, lo hacia como un adolescente, hasta ahora los acosos por parte de él habían sido livianos, hasta ahora. Pero siempre era así, vagaban por todo el Japón. Cuando encontraban una aldea, ella y Jaken se quedaban, mientras que Sseshomaru desaparecía durante semanas y a veces meses.

"Me gustaría hacerte mi esposa... ¡Oh, eres tan hermosa" El joven apoyo sus húmedos labios en el cuello de Rin

"¡¡¡Suéltame!" Le grito, algo asqueada por el ataque de esos labios, pero aunque forcejeara con él, no poseía la fuerza suficiente para zafarse

"Creo no poder..." no termino la oración, soltó a Rin y cayo laxo al agua. Rin se dio vuelta y miro a su salvador

"¡Señor Jaken!" Esbozo una gran sonrisa. El pequeño servidor de Sseshomaru le había dado por la cabeza a Takeru con el báculo de dos cabezas

"Niña tonta" Le reprendió con el entrecejo fruncido "No deberías haberte alejado tanto y si mi permiso" Comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo inconsciente hacia la orilla

"Perdónnn" Le pidió arrepentida

"Siempre es lo mismo, el amo te deja a mi cargo y yo tengo que sacarte a todos esos muchachos de encima..." Jaken se fue protestando, mientras Rin lo observaba con compasión. Después de todo ella no tenia la culpa... es que a los diecisiete años todos los hombres le pidiesen matrimonio... y otras cosas, era así todo los días. A los catorce había dejado de ser una tabla, se había desarrollado demasiado para su gusto. Media uno sesenticienco centímetros, sus pechos habían crecido mucho y no sabia que hacer para disimularlos. Sus caderas angostas se habían redondeado y su cintura se había afinado. Lo admitía, se había convertido en una mujer, todos se daban cuenta... menos _él_, que la seguía tratando igual, es mas, ni se fijaba en ella "Si el amito bonito se enterara, me mataría... o mejor dicho, lo mataría a él" Señalo con el báculo el cuerpo que arrastraba "Termina rápido con el baño" Le advirtió y se marcho. Rin se dio vuelta y se sumergió en el lago, pensando en los años que habían pasado, los años que había estado en su compañía. Desnuda se recostó en la orilla y observo el cielo de un intenso azul, el cálido sol la adormeció y la leve brisa la introdujo al mundo de los sueños. Y así la encontró Sesshomaru, que al volver al pueblo se había percatado de la ausencia de Rin y había ido a buscarla. Rin abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró con un par de pupilas doradas, que la miraban fijo. '¿Qué estará pensando?' se pregunto, ya que en ese rostro inmutable, era imposible adivinar. Los minutos se tornaron eternos, Sesshomaru siguió con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, parecía no percatarse de que ella estaba desnuda.

"Vamos, Rin" Fue lo único que dijo, usando su típico tono lacónico. Dos segundos fue lo que tardo Rin en ponerse colorada de los pies a la cabeza. Y aunque él la había visto desnuda y despatarrada en el piso, no se le había movido ni un plateado pelo... en cambio ella, estaba en extremo turbada. Se vistió a toda velocidad y salió tras él, que ya estaba a una considerable distancia.

"¡¡¡Sesshomaru-sama!"Le grito, pero él no se dio vuelta, por que tenia que ser tan indiferente "¡¡Sesshomaru-sa...!" Tropezó con una raíz de un árbol y cayo de cara al piso "Auuchhh" Pronuncio en tono lastimero. Se había torcido levemente el tobillo y tenia un poco magullada la piel, ya que se había enganchado el pie con la raíz. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta; aunque iba a una distancia importante; de que Rin ya no lo seguía. Aunque ella pensaba que él era muy indiferente, estaba muy equivocada, por que el hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho estaba muy conciente de cada paso que ella daba. Rin se sentó, un par de lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Un par de botas negras se acercaron y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con la mirada impenetrable de Sesshomaru. "Creo que me lastime..." Comenzó Rin, pero callo cuando él se agacho a su lado y le tomo el pie. Comenzó a buscar una posible fractura y deslizo la mano desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo, bajando con lentitud. Sin prestarle atención a la perturbación de Rin, siguió revisando... aunque para Rin era más bien una suave caricia, que despertaba un extraño cosquilleo en su interior. Sintió que un fuego le arrasaba las mejillas y mantuvo los ojos fijos en esa blanca mano que revisaba su esbelta pierna. "Yo... eh..." La lengua se le trabo, rehusándose a funcionar con corrección, 'Estúpida' se reprendió a sí misma. Ese par de pupilas ambarinas se fijaron en sus ojos marrones y en esas profundidades que eran como el oro fundido, Rin pudo percibir un brillo. En esos ojos inescrutables que nunca demostraban emoción, había un brillo y esa mirada le quito el aliento. El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia y la leve presión que él ejerció con su mano él la pierna de ella, le indico que Sesshomaru no estaba tan imperturbable como siempre. Rin sintió deseos de arrojarse encima de él y comérselo a besos... estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando una voz muy familiar rompió todo el clímax

"Amito..." Dijo Jaken, que salió entre los árboles, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada asesina que Rin le dedico "Eh... umm, ha vuelto" Trago con dificultad, parecía que la niña le lanzaba filosas dagas con esa mirada acerada, tan parecida a la de su amito... que cruel era el destino con él

"Vamos" Sesshomaru se levanto y comenzó a andar, había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes "Ayúdala" Le indico a Jaken.

El pequeño sirviente se acerco a Rin y la miro "Eres torpe" Revoleo los ojos, como diciendo que ella era una carga

"¡¡¡Dame!" Le arrebato el báculo con brusquedad y se levanto

"Eso es mío..."Protesto

"¡¡¡Pues ahora es mi bastón!" Le hizo una mueca con la boca, mientras que una venita le latía con fuerza en la sien

"Maldigo el día en que te encontramos" Murmuro Jaken entre dientes mientras caminaba delante de Rin

OOOOOOOO

"¡¡¡RIN!" Grito Kaoru con algarabía y corrió a abrazar a su amiga

"¡Kaoru!" Le devolvió el abrazo

"Vamos a casa, te invito a tomar el té. Hace tanto que no nos vemos" La tomo de la mano y la guió por el pueblo. Kaoru era su única amiga, se habían conocido cuando ambas tenían doce años y esa vez se había quedado un año en esa aldea. Ahora, después de cuatro años, volvía a verla. "Siéntate, ya vuelvo" La dejo para ir a preparar el té y veinte minutos después volvió con una tetera de barro con dos pequeñas vasos haciendo juego y un platito de dulces

"Cuéntame que has hecho" Le pidió Rin

"Me he casado..." Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"¿Con Jubei?" Le pregunto Rin, ya que era el chico que le gustaba a Kaoru desde que era pequeña, ella asintió ruborizada "¡Ayy!" grito feliz y abrazo a su amiga

"¿Y tu, ¿él sigue igual que siempre?" Pregunto refiriéndose a Sesshomaru, aunque no lo conocía... aunque era como si lo conociese, ya que Rin siempre le había hablado de él

"Igual que siempre" Suspiro resignada

"¿Dónde esta?"

"No lo se, se ha ido y Jaken no quiere decirme donde" Frunció el entrecejo

"Ese bicho verde y malhumorado... ¿Esta aquí?"

"Aja" mordió un dulce

"¿A quien le dices malhumorado, niña?" Jaken entro rezongando

"A ti, sapo"

"Por que siempre me toca hacer de niñera" Mascullo y se fue por donde había entrado, no iba a aguanta la impertinencia de esa mocosa

"Rin... no se como decírtelo..." titubeo Kaoru, miraba fijo sus manos las cuales retorcía en su falda

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Le pregunto mientras que se llevaba el quinto dulce a la boca

"Takuma esta aquí" Dijo rápido, sabia bien que ese nombre afectaba a Rin

"Él..." Dejo el dulce en la mesa. Con tan solo recordar el rostro de ese individuo, hacia que un escalofrió le recorriese el alma. Cuatro años atrás, mientras ella estaba en esa aldea, sucedió. Kaoru y ella recolectaban hierbas medicinales en el bosque que rodeaba la villa, ambas se habían separado para buscar mejor. Y ahí fue cuando se lo encontró. Takuma también vivía en la villa, pero se mantenía alejado de la gente y era mal visto por esta. Esa tarde se había acercado a ella, la había abrazado con fuerza... y si no hubiese sido por Jaken, el la hubiese violado. Sesshomaru no tenia conocimiento de este hecho, ella y Jaken... mas bien, Jaken se había encargado de todo, pero ahora él había vuelto...

"¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunto Kaoru preocupada por Rin, que estaba blanca como un papel

"... Sí, creo que sí" En realidad sintió todo lo contrario

"Creo que deberías decirle al Sr. Sesshomaru" Le recomendó

"Creo que será lo mejor" Rin se levanto y luego de disculparse con su amiga, fue en busca de Jaken, seguro que sabría decirle donde estaba Sesshomaru. No lo encontró muy lejos, se encontraba a una corta distancia, fumando con la tosca pipa que Rin le había hecho cuando era pequeña. Sonrió, él siempre decía que era el regalo más atroz que le habían hecho, pero siempre la usaba. "¡¡¡Jaken-sama!" Grito, haciendo que el demonio saltara asustado y se quemara con el tabaco caliente

"¡¡¡Niña, juro que pareces un maldito demonio, que el único motivo para vivir que tiene, es el de arruinarme la vida" Declaro. Rin le sonrió, las palabras de Jaken siempre debían entenderse al revés. Lo que él quiso decir era que: Que ella era un angelito que llego para alegrarle la vida

"¿Donde esta Sesshomaru-sama?" Pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo

"No se" Jaken volvió el rostro, no le diría ni una palabra

"Umm, que raro que Sesshomaru-sama no te diga a donde va, yo pensé que eras su mano derecha" Junto las manos detrás de la espalda y comenzó a balancearse

"¡¡Claro que confía en mi! Siempre se donde esta" Contesto indignada

Rin sonrió, las palabras estaba surtiendo el efecto deseado "¿Seguro?" Lo miro de reojo

"Esta en el bosque, nunca se aleja mucho..." Jaken se mordió la lengua, obligándose a callar

"¡¡Gracias!" Rin salió corriendo, alegre de que había logrado su cometido

"Mocosa" Protestó Jaken, al saberse engañado. Rin camino con tranquilidad por el bosque, buscando a su Sseshomaru. Paro en el camino, le había llamado la atención un arbusto que tenia unas extrañas flores lilas con motas púrpuras. "No sabia que existían estas flores" Se acerco y las olio "Umm, que rico. Tomare algunas y haré collares para Sesshomaru-sama y Jaken" Dijo sonriendo

"Hola" Susurro una voz a su oído, mientras que una mano se deslizaba por su cintura y era apretada contra un pecho musculoso. Rin se puso rígida al instante, al reconocer esa voz, era Takuma "Tanto tiempo, la verdad es que te extrañe. Te has vuelto toda una mujer" Froto su cuerpo contra el de ella. Rin tembló, estaba muy asustada, mucho mas que cuando había sido raptada bajo ordenes de Naraku "Ahora vendrás conmigo" Dijo él con suavidad, respirando contra el cuello de ella. Y así desaparecieron en el espesor del bosque.

OOOOOOOOOOO

El lord de los demonios, caminaba con su acostumbrado andar, su rostro como de costumbre, no demostraba emoción alguna. Sus dorados ojos tampoco trasmitían nada, solo sus pupilas estaban contraídas a causa del reflejo del sol, el cual se ocultaba detrás de las rocosas montañas. Pero lo que nadie podría ver a simple vista, era que Sesshomaru ardía de furia por dentro, una furia asesina. Él estaba a poca distancia del pueblo y ya era cerca del mediodía cuando su servidor corrió hacia el presuroso. Hablo a toda velocidad y hubo dos palabras que indujeron a Sesshomaru a apuntar con la espada a Jaken, para que le explicase todo: Rin secuestrada. Jaken le contó todo lo que había sucedido cuatro años atrás y según lo que le había contado la amiga de Rin, llevaba a pensar al pequeño demonio que el individuo había reaparecido... aparte de la nota que había dejado con su nombre, claro esta. Se le exigía al hijo de Inu no Taisho, presentarse ante un demonio de poca monta, del cual no recordaba el nombre. Sesshomaru, impasible como le era usual, se dirigió a aquel lugar. No le agradaba que le dijesen que hacer y menos, que menos... nadie tocaba lo que era suyo.

OOO

"¿Estas cansada?" Pregunto esa 'cosa' gorda y apestosa, a Rin, la cual no contesto y desvió el rostro. Ese tipo podría matar cien Narakus con su fétido aliento, para colmo la tenían encerrada en una jaula, junto a ese sucio demonio "Te pregunte algo y pretendo que me lo contestes" Dijo enojado

"No estoy cansada" Contesto secamente y miro alrededor suyo, era un gran festín de demonios. Miro mas allá del bosque, donde la luz de las antorchas se perdía y todo estaba negro... el corazón se le detuvo "Sesshomaru..."

"¡¡¡Apareció!" Grito un demonio

"¡¡¡Lucha, lucha!" Grito otro

"¡¡¡Sangre!" Gritaron todos (NdA: ah, que parecen idiotas estos). El demonio gordo la saco de la jaula y la acerco a su lado. Sesshomaru entro al circulo de luz y observo a sus contrincantes... tardaría solo dos segundos en mandarlos al otro mundo. Luego fijo sus ojos en Rin y el brazo gordo que rodeaba su fina cintura... enarco una ceja,¡SÍ!...Sseshomaru movió su musculito y alzo el extremo de su ceja haciendo que el otro baje, consiguiendo al fin, la enarcacion de una ceja.

"Llegaste, ahora podré derrotarte y seré yo el numero uno. Me presento, yo soy..." El gordo fue cortado en seco por el otro demonio

"No me interesa"

"¿¿¿¡¡¡EHHHH?" Una venita resalto furiosamente en la sien del demonio con cara de cerdo "¡¡Maldito bastardo, ya vas a ver!" Miro a Rin y la abofeteo mientras reía a carcajadas. Rin cayó hacia atrás y se llevo la mano al labio partido que sangraba. Sesshomaru observo durante una milésima de segundo el labio partido de su protegida y luego, de un simple y limpio golpe con su espada mando tal onda expansiva que corto con el aire al demonio en dos, el cual quedo con una expresión de asombro en ambas partes de su rostro. Los demás demonios inferiores huyeron aterrorizados. Takuma, ni lento ni perezoso, prosiguió a huir también, pero se topo con un par de pupilas doradas y de un solo golpe de la espada, la cabeza del Takuma quedo desprendida de su cuerpo.

Oo

Llevaban una hora caminado, Rin estaba cansada y ya no daba más. Al parecer, Sseshomaru luego de rescatarla, se había desentendido por completo de ella, por que caminaba varios pasos delante de ella. Hizo una mueca con la boca, él seguía pensando en ella como una niña pequeña estorbosa...

"Rin, nos quedamos aquí" Le comunico él, seco como le era usual y se sentó en el suelo, a espaldas de ella. Estaban en un pequeño claro y la luz de la luna alumbro los plateados cabellos de él, sus perfectos rasgos, su piel blanca... con un suspiro Rin se sentó en el suelo y apoyo la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, él le era tan incansable como siempre. Sesshomaru pudo percibir la tristeza de su protegida, sabia muy bien lo incomoda y asustada que se encontraba. No supo bien por que actúa como actuó, pero se levanto y se sentó al lado de ella. Esta lo miro, le castañeaban los dientes por el frió agradeció que él se sentara a su lado para brindarle un poco de calor... aunque sea. Él observo ese rostro que ya no era el de una niña, si no el de una mujer. Esos ojos marrones lo miraban, que le hacían sentir un calor en su interior que no llegaba a comprender... cosa que le sucedía siempre, desde que la había 'adoptado'. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su boca. Con sus finos dedos le tomo el mentón y examino sus labios, la sangre se había secado ya, formando una costra y el labio inferior estaba algo hinchado... unas ganas inusitadas de revivir al demonio con su tensaiga y volver a hacerlo pedazos, se apoderaron de él. No podía ver en ese rostro marca alguna de que otro la había tocado y, manchado. Bajo con lentitud la cabeza y ante la mirada expectante de ella, con su lengua comenzó a lamer su herida. Una corriente de electricidad, como un fogonazo recorrió el cuerpo de Rin. Él, impávido continuo lamiendo la herida, para seguir con la comisura de los labios. Pudo sentir la respiración cálida de él sobre su mejilla, sintió que se moriría si él seguía limpiándola de esa manera... tan erótica. Claro que para él no, ya que solo actuaba por instinto y solo le limpiaba la herida de la mejor manera que sabia. Ella se sintió desfallecer cuando la lengua de él apenas se adentro entre sus labios. Sesshomaru levanto la cabeza, preguntándose que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Al ver esos ojos que lo miraban con una expresión confundida y ese sonrojo delator en sus mejillas, sintió que algo muy fuerte se apoderaba de él. ¿Acaso eso era lo que había sentido su padre por esa humana, pero eso no era lo correcto. Él no se podría involucrar como lo había echo su padre. Rin observo como los ojos de él, pasaban de un dorado límpido, a un ocre oscuro, aun le sostenía el mentón... bruscamente la soltó y su mirada volvió a ser la de siempre. "Duerme" Le ordeno. Ella apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de él y sintió como se le tensaba el cuerpo... quizás era solo su imaginación. Pero el hecho era que, Sesshomaru, el ilustre hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho... estaba confundido por primera vez en su vida.

OOO

Rin despertó, se encontraba dentro de la casa de Kaoru, acostada cómodamente en el futon. Se sentó y recapitulo los últimos sucesos. Debería confesarle todo a Sesshomaru... y que lo tomase como lo quisiese. Busco a Jaken y no lo encontró muy lejos, estaba en la parte trasera de la casa fumando su pipa. El pequeño demonio la vio venir a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. Aspiro el humo y lo dejo salir con lentitud por esos dos orificios que eran, supuestamente la nariz. Con los ojos cerrados y resignado, le dijo: "Nunca se aleja demasiado, siempre se queda en los alrededores del bosque" Le confeso, sabia que ella le sacaría si o si la información, así que decidió rendirse pacíficamente. Rin sonrió y salió corriendo feliz. Jaken abrió un ojo y observó como ella se marchaba... y bueno, ya era hora de que eso sucediera.

Sesshomaru estaba parado en un pequeño claro, sus pupilas se dilataron al saber que ella se acercaba. No supo por que, pero su corazón se acelero, nervioso, amenazándole con salírsele por del pecho... y ahí apareció, sus ojos color chocolate lo miraron con inmensa ternura. A paso lento fue acercando su hermosa persona a él. Se paro delante de él y pudo sentir como esas pequeñas manos se entrelazaban detrás de su cuello y ella se alzaba de puntas de pies. Deposito, como si de un aleteo de mariposa se tratase, un beso en sus labios. Rin lo miro a los ojos y pronuncio esas dos palabras que él no se animaba a admitir. "Te amo". Sesshomaru se quedo quieto como estaba, podía sentir la presión de los pechos de ella contra su pecho, ya que iba sin su armadura, los labios de ella se curvaban en una tierna sonrisa... y sus pecas, sus pecas apenas eran visibles a través de ese dulce sonrojo que le coloreaba las mejillas. Eso había sentido su padre por la humana, un deseo irrefrenable de protegerla de todo, algo que había sentido y hecho durante todos esos años. En ese momento fue como si un dique se rompiese, dejando paso a todos esos sentimientos que como demonio, no debería sentir. El plan de él había sido dejarla con los humando, para que se acostumbrase a ellos, así algún día formaría una familia, como lo hacían los de su clase... pero la idea siempre lo había echo gruñir con desagrado. Ella había sido suya, desde que en aquel momento él, herido había sido cuidado por ella. Era suya. Por fin entendió los sentimientos de su padre hacia Izayoi... amor. Paso un brazo por la cintura de ella y la acerco mas a su cuerpo, se apodero de sus labios y la beso con pasión. Rin aturdida, tardo en darse cuanta que los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos. Solo pudo quedarse quieta, mientras él mordisqueaba sus labio inferior y la incitaba a abrirlos para probar la dulzura de su boca. Rin sitio que se desmayaba, que se moriría en los brazos de su amado demonio. Sesshomaru la miro a los ojos y por fin ella pudo ver emoción en los ojos de él... deseo... amor

"Eres mía, me perteneces" Le dijo él, con su voz grave, con ese timbre que hizo que las rodillas de ella se trasformasen en una masa gelatinosa

"... Sí" Pudo pronunciar, casi sin voz "... ¿Hablas enserio?" Pregunto con una ceja alzada, no pudiendo creer que el hombre que tenia frente a si, fuese real

"Sí" Dijo serio y sonriendo... a Rin, definitivamente se le paro el corazón. Sí, sí, fueron dos segundos que esa bomba dejo de mandar sangre a su cerebro... Sesshomaru sonriendo y no con ironía, ni socarronamente o sarcástico... el echo es que él, le sonría con amor. Rin reacciono, rió con ganas y lo beso. El demonio pensó que quizás no seria tan malo compartir su vida con esta humana y tener hijos... ¿Hijos, sí, la idea no le desagradaba, pero... levanto la cabeza y la observo con el entrecejo fruncido, ¿sus hijos saldrían igual que el inservible de su hermano, con esas detestables orejas de perro y ese carácter de bruto. Debía conseguir la manera de convertir a Rin en demonio, por que sus hijos no serian como el inútil de ese mestizo. Acerco sus labios a los oídos de Rin y con un susurro ronco, dijo dos palabras que nadie pensó en oír jamás "Te amo". Rin agrando los ojos y luego se desmayo.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba sentada entre las piernas de Sesshomaru y su espalda apoyada contra el pecho de él. Su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y la mano masculina acariciaba, con infinita y desusada ternura su cuello. Abrió sus ojos y con una sonrisa, los fijo en él... que también le sonreía, Rin pensó que en ese momento se desmayaría otra vez de la impresión. Lo abrazo por la cintura y hundió su rostro en el cuello de él, besándole la piel blanca. El la abrazo, estrechándola más y apoyó su mejilla en la de ella, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos

"Nunca te voy a dejar" Declaro ella, muy convencida

"Yo no te dejaría, Rin" Susurro al mismo tiempo que sus labios buscaban los de ella para un beso que de tierno no tendría nada, un beso que pactaba la unión entre los dos. Sesshomaru sonrió con los labios sobre los de ella, odiaba admitirlo, pero amaba esta humana más que a su propia vida.

Fin

27/11/05

**Nota de la Autora: No se pierdan el epilogo, que se viene en la próxima.**


	2. epilogo

The One I Love: Epilogo

29/11/05

Cinco Años Después…

El niño salió del agua y comenzó a correr, riéndose a carcajadas. Su madre corría detrás de él con toalla en mano para secarlo, pero el pequeño no prestaba atención, se sentía demasiado fresco y liviano y corría mostrando su pequeño cuerpecito a todas las criaturas del bosque. El niño vio salir de entre los arbustos a la figura de su padre y esto en vez de, hacerlo parar lo hizo correr con mas rapidez y gritando con algarabía, al llegar a su lado, le abrazo una pierna, mojándole la ropa.

"¡Papá!" Grito el niño con felicidad... Sesshomaru miro hacia abajo con una ceja alzada y enfoco la vista en esa pequeña cosita que le aferraba la pierna

"¡Kiba!" Grito Rin en forma de reto, aunque en realidad se moría de risa al ver la expresión de Sesshomaru "Ven aquí, así te seco" Le dijo la madre al hijo, el cual se negó rotundamente

"Kiba" Dijo serio Sesshomaru

"¡Upa, upa, quiero upa, pá" Pidió Kiba mientras extendía los brazos hacia su padre y componía una cara de cachorro desahuciado. El demonio no pudo rehusarse a semejante pedido, así que lo alzo. Kiba enrosco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Rin observo como la comisura de la boca de Sesshomaru se curvaba hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa complacida

"Kiba, debo secarte" Dijo Rin, tratando de tomar a su hijo por la cintura

"No, no" Lloriqueo el niño, tomándose con mas fuerza del cuello de su padre

"Kiba" Dijo con reserva Sesshomaru "¿Acaso estas desobedeciendo a tu madre?" Pregunto, alzando una ceja intimidatoria. Pero el niño nunca se aminalaba ante esas miradas... y no comenzaría ahora a temerle a los gestos hoscos de su padre

"Papá no obedece a mamá" Declaro el niño y miro a su madre buscando apoyo

"Papá es grande y si obedece a alguien" Contesto Rin mirando a su demonio, el cual sabia muy bien a lo que ella se refería. Sesshomaru miro los ojos color chocolate de su mujer, que se tornaban ambarinos cuando esta se enojaba, haciendo aflorar su parte de demonio. Ella se veía como un humano común, pero por sus venas corría sangre de demonio, su sangre. Pero aunque los dos eran demonios, su hijo... miro a Kiba, que le sonreía mostrando sus dos colmillitos afilados, que sobresalían un poco comparado con el resto de sus dientes. Miro sus grandes ojos dorados, sus cabellos plateados, como los de él y... esas orejitas blancas y afelpadas de perro, el niño era una especie de copia de su hermano, Inu Yasha

"Kiba, debes obedecer a tu madre"

"¡Papá!" Protesto

"Así se forman los grandes demonios"

"¿Obedeciendo a sus mamis?" Pregunto con la cabeza ladeada

"... Sí" Respondió, sabiendo muy bien que estaba mintiendo. Rin observaba todo con gracia

"Esta bien, mami, sécame" Dijo Kiba con seriedad y Sesshomaru lo dejo en el piso, Rin lo envolvió con la toalla "Ma¿Puedo ir a jugar con Jaken?"

"Sí" Contesto mientras le secaba la cabeza. Jaken siempre se quejaba del 'mocoso', pero la verdad era que le encantaba estar con Kiba. El niño salió corriendo con la toalla, dudosamente enroscada al cuerpo. Rin se paro y paso un brazo por la cintura de Sesshomaru y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa. "Creo que es hora que Kiba tenga un compañero de juegos" Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa y miro a su demonio, él cual la miro sin entender "Creo que estoy embarazada" y ahí si lo entendió

"¿Estas segura?" Pregunto y ella asintió

"Espero que sea una niña" Dijo soñadora. Sesshomaru comenzó a pensar por adelantado, el calvario por el cual tendría que pasar cuando su hija cumpliera los quince años y él tendría que ahuyentar a todo lo que se asemeje a un hombre de su pequeña niña, tal como había hecho con Rin. Aunque la idea de tener una niña tan hermosa como la madre no le desagradaba. Paso su brazo por los hombros de su mujer y sonrió, no muy abierta mente, pero lo hizo.

"Me agradaría" Confeso el demonio, que aunque no lo demostrase por fuera, por dentro brincaba en una pata, lleno de alegría.

Fin del Epilogo

Core BloodDrinker

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviewwwwwwww, plisssssssssssssssssss, asi se que les gusto.**


End file.
